Some conventional torch systems (e.g., plasma torch systems) can include one or more electrical and gas delivery lead lines having torch lead connectors to transfer electrical current, seal liquid/gas, and/or provide a securing method between a torch and a power supply. Some conventional torch connections utilize threaded connections to achieve these connections. In some cases, some plasma torch power supplies have multiple threaded connections to fluidly and electrically connect a torch to the power supply.